


Memories and Regrets

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Regrets, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Hiashi still regrets his part in what lead to his twin's death.





	Memories and Regrets

“Father?”

Hinata’s soft voice recalled Hiashi back to the here and now.  He blinked a few times to bring his eyes back into focus then looked over his shoulder at the two young people standing at the gateway to the memorial garden.

Hiashi smiled and gestured for the two to come closer.  “Have I lost track of time?”

“It’s almost 4 p.m., Uncle.” Said Neji.

“Ah.”  Hiashi realized that he’d spent far too long thinking about the past.  But, he couldn’t help himself and turned back to look at the stone that he was kneeling in front of.  “Neji…”

“Uncle?”

Hiashi looked up at the boy he had raised to manhood.  “It’s been almost seventeen years.  You were only three.  Do you remember anything about your father?”

Neji glanced down at the stone then sighed.  “What I remember…is…fuzzy.”  He said at last.  “I think I confuse my actual memories with what you have told me and the videos my mother took before he died.”

Hiashi sighed.  He felt Hinata’s hand on his shoulder.  He reached up and patted it gently.  “He shouldn’t have been there, you know.”

Hinata spoke.  “You’ve told us before.  You had appendicitis and ended up in the hospital for several days because you’d ignored the warning signs.  But it was an important meeting and Uncle went in your place.”

“Yes.”  Hiashi blinked back the damnable tears that still came to his eyes even after all this time.  “If I hadn’t been so careless, I would have been the one there.”

“And Hinata would not have _her_ father.  And she wouldn’t have the memories, vague as they are, that I have.” Said Neji softly.

Hiashi sighed.  “I…still…have regrets.  I…miss my brother greatly.”

Neji’s hand fell to Hiashi’s other shoulder and squeezed gently.  Hiashi took a deep breath and rose to his feet.  He wrapped his arms around his daughter and nephew.  “Forgive my melancholy, my children, will you?”

Hinata leaned against his shoulder.  “You won’t be the only one, Father.  Others are going to be just like you with the anniversary coming up like it is.”

“Hnn.”

Neji laughed “Don’t turn into an Uchiha on us, Uncle.”

Hiashi gently cuffed Neji’s head.  “Blasphemer.” 

A giggle came from Hinata.

“Eh.  We better go.  My four o’clock appointment is rather important.”

“Which is why we came and got you.”

The trio left the garden but Neji stopped long enough to close the gate behind him.  He looked at the memorial stone and bowed his head.  “I miss you, father.”  Then he turned and hurried to catch up to his living family.

A butterfly fluttered down from the sky and landed on the lettering of the stone that Hiashi had been kneeling in front of:

**In Loving Memory of**

**Hizashi Hyuuga**

**Born Jan. 8, 19XX**

**Died Sept. 11, 2001**

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of all those who died on that horrible, terrible day, September 11, 2001. In memory of those who survived. In memory of those who are dying because of that day. In memory of those who stood witness.
> 
> Thank you all. God Bless.


End file.
